


Instincts

by Xenopuss



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, Warcraft III, World of Warcraft
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Blood and Gore, Bloodplay, Burning Crusade, Demon Hunters, F/M, Masochism, Oops, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, S&M, Sadism, Sexual Violence, Violent Sex, Why does no one like Mother Shahraz?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 10:48:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10897773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xenopuss/pseuds/Xenopuss
Summary: Illidan struggles with being a half-breed, particularly one of opposites. Shahraz is curious to know how his two halves work together and is there to help him rediscover himself.It's just porn. That's the best summary I got. Hints of non-con in a s&m sense.





	Instincts

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this during the Lich King expansion and haven't played the game since, so details might not be accurate with the new expansion.

            Fel blood soaked into the once pure Nagrand soil. It spewed from the corpses of felled demons. Some torn limb from limb. Others bearing the bites and claw cuts of a rabid beast. A beast who killed without hunger, killed for the sport. As was the case of the half-demon responsible. His talons dripped green blood, bits of flesh trapped under the nails. He raised one hand to his mouth, a tongue slipping out to lap at the remnants of his foes.

_-destroydefeatconsume-_

            Great, leathery wings spread out, daring any to face the demon hunter. It was times like these when Illidan embraced his demonic nature. Allowed himself to wallow in the pleasure of their pain. The glide of claws through flesh. The crunch of biting through bone. It was an itch of sorts, a voice in the back of his mind screaming at him to destroy and devour all those who opposed him. And he indulged himself, if rarely. It felt wonderful, so much so that he almost wished he did not need to return to the Black Temple. Almost. Illidan’s thirst for vengeance outweighed his thirst for power. Vengeance always brought him back. Loosing himself meant giving himself to the Legion and becoming a pawn.

- _strengthfightkillpreypower-_

            Shaking out his head, Illidan crouched and spread his wings. One harsh flap and he soared upwards. A few flaps to steady himself and he set off for the Black Temple, with one quick detour to rinse himself in one of Nagrand’s endless waterfalls. It did not do for one in his position to show up covered in gore.

            Flying was a freedom he could not express in words. Once he had taught himself to use his new limbs, Illidan decided that becoming a monster in body was worth the pains. The horns he could do without. They were heavy and he often hit things with them. The hooves he hated. That any creature could be born with such things was horrifying to him. They were delicate and demanded much care and attention to avoid injury. Cleaning them was embarrassing, but worse was cracking a hoof and being unable to fight. He had to hire his own personal farrier to help him manage them. But the wings made it all worth it.

\------o------o------o------

            Mother Shahraz lounged in the Den of Mortal Delights. She absently watched some Fel Orc writhe under an incubus. There was little to do in the temple for one such as herself, not that she particularly disliked the peace. It was far better than the constant action that was serving the Legion.

            Contrary to popular superstition, her kind did not need intercourse to live. There was no biological demand, no passive desire. Sex was but a weapon against the weak willed. It provided the encouragement many needed to join ranks with the Legion. Or perhaps showed the weaknesses to be exploited of those who reject the great demon army.

Without such work, Mother Shahraz had time to spend studying her fellows. She has seen most demons before, even the elusive female Nathrezim. The elves and orcs are new to her. Shahraz has long believed that to defeat one’s enemy, one must learn the enemy. As well, it gave her something to do with her abundant leisure time. The little official work given to her was mostly reports summarizing the Den’s happenings.

Shahraz gazed skyward, waiting her lord’s return. She did have to give that report to him. Or rather, read that report to him. Lord Stormrage was, after all, blind.

The exhausted Fel Orc watched the Mother stand and leave the Den. She might as well be proactive and await him in his chambers.

Upon seeing the depressing state of the Black Temple, the Blood Elves had decided to decorate. She would readily admit it was pleasant to be surrounded by colour and not the greenish grey of the temple (why would someone build a temple devoted to the light out of such a dark stone she would never understand) and found it amusing that not even the fearsome Lord’s chambers were spared. They had, apparently, enchanted the fabrics upon learning the particulars of his sight, so he may experience the array of colours as well.

The chambers were likely once a place for celebration. A hall with a large, round platform at one end to be used as a stage for musicians, though it now served as a bed (covered in plush cloths and pillows, courtesy of the Elves). A chest and a weapon rack were the only furniture.

Not wanting to intrude too far, Shahraz waiting in the doorway for Illidan’s inevitable return.

\------o------o------o------

            Illidan dived through one of many large windows into his quarters. The room was more or less an inset balcony, but it fit his needs. He simply needed a place to sleep and store his few possessions. With a quick flap of his wings, Illidan righted himself and landed with two echoing _clops._ He felt Shahraz’s presence long before his landing, but choose to wait for her to introduce herself. He turned away.

            “My Lord,” she began, “the Den’s activity has been consi-”

- _weaktakedevourmine-_

            “Not now,” he cut her off. Adrenaline still coursed through him, his flight hadn’t helped to cool him down. He could hear Shahraz’s heart pound away, his subconscious noting every minute change in her. It was a battle of wills, Illidan fighting his inner demon over whether or not she was prey.

            “But _Master_ , my report is long overdue,” she spoke in an ever-flirtatious tone.

            “Out _. Now,_ ” the last word came out as a harsh growl. Shahraz, however, took the warning as an invitation. She came forward, standing behind him.

            “What is wrong, Master?” she tentatively raised a hand to pet his wing; The delicate appendage twitched under her soft fingers. Shahraz knew, of course. She watched his demon hunters in the courtyard (none had yet dared enter the Den), she watched them battle their new instincts. And she could smell the battle on him.

            His response was another growl, but this time accompanied with bared teeth. She traced her hand on him as she walked around him, much like one does to avoid spooking a horse. Reaching for a hand, she pulled one of his fingers into her mouth, sucking on flecks of dried blood. She moaned, sucking the finger deeper then lifting off.

            He groaned, his wings slowly lowering alongside his guard. He allowed her to back him into a wall, her mouth never leaving his hand. One of her arms snaked down and tugged at his obi, another wrapping around to grab at his firm behind. She rolled her hips against his already hard bulge.

_-mineclaimminedominateMINE-_

            The battle between elf and demon inside Illidan’s mind resolved as they unanimously decided that this was an agreeable solution, details be damned. With peace came action, and the demon hunter flipped their positions, slipping his fingers out of her, a trail of spittle linking them. He grabbed her crest, forcing her head back and leaned in to mouth her neck, easier said than done given his horns. Frustrated, he pulled her away from the wall and bit between her neck and shoulder, drinking in her blood. His wings curled around them. Shahraz quickly moved to untie his obi, hoping the gesture would clarify her intentions of _friend_ , not _food_. The ancient, threadbare pants dropped to the hard floor with a soft _flumppf_. Illidan hissed around her flesh as he felt a hand wrap around him. His jaw loosened, but did not release her. Instead, he began grinding against her tall form.

            “ _Master_ ,” she moaned. One of Shahraz’s hands reached around and detached her breastplate. It clattered on the cold stone floor, followed by her pauldrons. A gentle tug at one of Illidan’s horns and he released his bite, moving to nip at her ears. Her veil caught on a fang, the delicate fabric tearing as he pulled away to escape it. A horn caught on a branch of her crest. When Illidan tried to tug back, Shahraz fell forward, taking them both down.

            “Let me do it,” Shahraz snapped when Illidan tugged away again. She had landed on top of him, her crest still trapped in his horns. A few careful twists and she was free.

            “Bed?” he ground out in a flat baritone. She could feel his chest vibrate when he spoke. A soft nod was her response. Illidan gently lifted Shahraz up only to throw her onto his makeshift bed. She opened her mouth as if with retort, but slowly closed it when she looked up. Illidan glared down at her, wings spread and blocking out her escape. Shahraz mewled and unclipped her skirt. The intricate layers of fabric slid off with ease and were tossed aside with her armor.

            There was a reason one never saw female Nathrezim. Their males were such violent mates that the females were often killed in the act. Shahraz had prepared for this, it was a gamble after all. She hoped that her lord was truly only half demon, and that his Kalidori half would tone down this violence. The Kalidori were said to worship women, and not just in their temples.

            Shahraz laid her chest down and raised her rump, trying every bit to appear submissive and appease the Nathrezim half. A large, calloused hand pressed down on her back, forcing her to bend further. As another joined to grope her ass, the first withdrawing to stroke his shaft.

            It was a difficult maneuver, with her crest in the way, but Shahraz sneaked a look back at the half breed. His cock stood proud, each slow stroke pushing the foreskin over the head and causing a dribble of precum. Hard, spike-like protrusions caught on his hand with each swipe. He was well proportioned, she reasoned, a good size compared to his massive form. That said, she still worried about its girth. A wing curled down and pet her back, the clawed thumb leaving papercut wounds.

            As excited as Shahraz was for this long-awaited moment, she did not think herself excited enough to take him as is. She was soaked, but out of practice.. When she felt his cock line up with her cunt, she pulled away. This earned her a hiss and a handful of claws digging into her hip. Illidan leaned over her back, growling.

            “Please, _Master_ , let me taste you first,” she moaned in an excessively wanton tone. His growling quieted as he considered the request. Just as Shahraz began to fret that he would reject it, Illidan released her. She lay on her back, head dangling off his bed, and gazed up at him with glazed eyes. He kneeled down, resting on his haunches. His rigid shaft twitched under her stare, a bead of precum forming at the tip. She tried to reach out with her neck, but couldn’t quiet reach. Illidan, however, understood her intentions and moved closer, gasping when her tongue met his length, his hands thrusting forward to find purchase on her crest. His claws were insufficient to damage it, thankfully. She pushed forward to take the head into her mouth, her tongue searching for that spot under the head. She reached down and pet her swollen clit, her pussy dripping already. A few fingers dipped into her sopping hole and offered them to the Dread Lord. He lapped at them, responding with a guttural groan, encouraging her. She inched forward, taking more of his cock into her mouth. The demon opened her eyes and gazed upward only to find Illidan looking upward himself. A soft hum from her and his head whipped down in awe. Shahraz snaked a hand up to stroke where her mouth couldn’t reach, dragging the loose skin over his solid shaft, and brought another up to massage his heavy balls. When she ran a finger down the seam, he practically jumped. The surprised yelp that escaped from the towering demon effectively grounded him as he froze in embarrassment.

            “No shame, my lord,” she purred after slipping off his cock. Shahraz nipped at his inner thigh, lifting his cock to lap at the swollen balls beneath. The hand rubbing her clit moved faster, her cunt clenching on nothing. He relaxed and spread his legs further, granting her better access. This time her tongue traced the seam, but Illidan managed to silence himself. His hips’ thrust forward gave him away though. She managed to take him into her throat, gagging every now and then. He seemed to enjoy watching her struggle with his size.

- _forcepaingoodsubmissivemine-_

            Illidan’s attention was split between Shahraz and his warring instincts. The demon half demanded he take her now, the elf half abhorred this idea, wanting to put her pleasure above his own. He leaned down and pulled her chest to his own, flipping them so she rested on his chest. Illidan supported himself on his wings, keeping his hands free. She made to pull off him, her hand pulling away from her cunt to push him away, but he canted his hips up, fucking her throat. The tight tunnel clenched as she coughed around him. With Shahraz distracted, he lifted her plump ass to his face. The sweet, tart scent of her cavern encouraged him. He forced his head between her squirming legs, her thighs cushioning his head as they sought purchase. He pulled her up enough for her to breathe. As she struggled to regain her breath, Illidan snaked his tongue into her swollen lips. Her gasp was drowned out by his groan. His hips jumped reflexively, jabbing his cock at her face. Shahraz opened her mouth and guided him into her mouth with a free hand. The Dread Lord groaned, the vibrations tickling her nub. She couldn’t help but respond similarly. Shahraz could feel herself getting close.

            “ _Ahh…Master…Pleaahhh…I’m g-going to cum..._ ” Shahraz curled her legs around his horns, attempting to pull him further into her heat. Illidan took the initiative and wrapped his lips around her clit. He wished to spread her further using his thick, boney fingers, but feared his claws would do more harm than good. He could feel her tighten around his tongue and thrusted harder from both ends. He spread her ass and rubbed a claw at her puckered opening.

            “ _Master…Ill-Illidan oh dark gods…ahh ah Illidan!_ ” she shrieked under him, her body going limp. She lay boneless as he used her body, her throat aching in protest. His thrusting slowed and he pulled her off his cock, righting her so she sat on his chest. Shahraz panted, trying to catch her breath as she lay on him. His cock was hot and heavy against her hind.

            A wing wrapped her, pushing her closer to him. His hand, the skin molted with scars and patches of scales, held her jaw in a firm, but not painfully so, grip. As she regained the ability to move her legs, Shahraz slid back. A finger made its way into her mouth, careful not to stab her with its claw, before the whole hand left to rest on her hips. She rubbed his cock with her lower lips. It pulsed against her. She lifted her hips, lined him up, and sank down, sheathing him fully in one swoop.

            The growl that escaped Illidan was definitely not fitting of an elf. She slowly rose and sank down again, but not fast enough for his tastes. Illidan grabbed her ass, claws tearing at the surface, and lifted her up as he pulled out, then slammed her down as he thrust up. Shahraz cried out, still sensitive from her orgasm, but didn’t try to stop him.

            As he drove into her, Shahraz obediently watched. Neither Kalidori nor Nathrezim, but something more, she thought with a smirk adorning her face.

\------o------o------o------

            Mother Shahraz lay wrapped in the wings of a sleeping Illidan. The two were covered in sweat and bodily fluids, semen still dripping out of her. She took the chance to examine him, his face not wearing its usual scowl.

            A Shivarra handmaiden carrying a jug of water arrived in the doorway. If the Den could hear them, the whole temple must have, Shahraz mused. She motioned for the handmaiden to leave the jug and leave. Alone with the half-breed, Shahraz curled up and slept.


End file.
